


Spring

by devilatwork (dorkdevil)



Series: Horny Hours with the Boss [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: After Aisha's death, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oneshot, SR2, boss also being sad but horny for gat, gat being sad, gat time fun time, kinda pwp but with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkdevil/pseuds/devilatwork
Summary: SR2, after Aisha's deathJohnny has a hard time dealing with Aisha's death. Boss has a hard time dealing with his feelings for Gat. Even more so because his best friend drowns his sorrows in booze.One drunk evening Boss feels unexpectedly bold and makes a move....I think you know where this is going.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Male Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Horny Hours with the Boss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087016
Kudos: 17





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexBlacklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBlacklight/gifts).



> Please excuse mistakes, this was a quick gift to cheer up a stressed friend and hasn't been proofread once.
> 
> That being said, do enjoy.

There was nothing unusual about the faint mist of smoke the Saints’ boss walked into as he returned to his gang’s lair. After successful missions the members often gathered in the big hall to celebrate their victories over bottles of booze and the occasional joint. Hell, he himself often sat among them and drowned out the harshness of reality. More so after everything that had happened within the past year and the painful losses they had suffered. Carlos. Aisha. Both weighed heavy on his mind and he liked to keep himself busy with parties and crime to block it out.  
He knew he wasn’t the only one who those deaths had taken a toll on. The boss hadn’t thought it possible for Shaundi to be even more stoned than she had been before, but somehow she had managed just that. And even Pierce, the closest to a voice of reason the Saints had, had increased his alcohol intake and would sometimes pass out on a couch by the side.  
And then there was Johnny.

When Playa stepped into the lobby he found his right hand man sitting among a few other gang members in the middle of a drunk conversation. 

“Welcome back, boss!” One of them called out as soon as he spotted their leader and directed the others’ attention towards him as well.

Gat, too, found his boss more interesting than the conversation that had been going on and got out of his chair to greet him. He tried, at least, though he had to hold onto the armrest to keep his balance.

“How’d it go, boss?”

A year ago, Playa would have laughed about this, seeing Gat so piss drunk that he couldn’t even stand up straight. But he knew the events that had pushed the man over the edge so that he would no longer drink to enjoy but to forget. And though alcohol and drugs weren’t uncommon for the Saints, it bothered Playa to see his best friend slowly forgetting himself to them.

“Went alright.” He answered Johnny’s question and moved to his side, given that the man was in no condition to do so himself. “Join me for a sec?”  
  
Gat saw no reason to protest when his boss guided him to his room, though he probably wouldn’t have made it without stumbling over his own feet, had he not been supported. He was glad when he reached a bed to sit onto. As soon as he did, he directed his blurry attention back up to the man standing in front of him. Right, the boss had asked him to join him. Did he need anything? Johnny tilted his head and made his best effort to sit straight.

“So, what’s up?”  
  
There was so much Playa wanted to answer to that question, but now that he could, he found himself at a loss of words.  
He stared down at his drunk best friend and felt a heavy pain in his chest. He knew Johnny was suffering because of his girlfriend’s death and Playa himself would give anything to ease his friend’s pain. But at the same time he felt guilty because for the briefest moment Aisha’s death had given him a strange sense of hope. Hope that his feelings that overstepped the border of friendship could possibly reach the other man, now that his love was no more.  
He knew it made him a terrible person and an even worse friend, but for the longest time his feelings had been... more than just platonic. And perhaps now they finally stood a chance.

“Boss?” Gat interrupted his thoughts and he quickly shook his head.

“Nevermind. You should sleep off that high though. You can’t even stand on your own.”

“Eh. It’s not that bad.” Boss watched how Johnny tried and failed to lift himself off the bed before giving him a nonchalant shrug. “Alright, maybe it is. Guess we're both stuck here, then.”  
  
Playa began to regret having dragged Johnny into a bedroom since the combination of “Gat” and “bed” stirred parts of his imagination that were better left alone. At least until he could guiltily explore them in absolute privacy. But before he could banish the thought, Johnny had grabbed his wrist and yanked him onto the bed with a swift motion.   
Playa’s heart jumped in his chest when he landed next to him and suddenly wished he shared a fraction of the other’s intoxication. It would make this kind of situation far more easy to handle.  
  
He felt Johnny’s weight shift when the man decided to lean down as well and Playa turned his head to watch the calm face beside him. Was he even still awake? He could see that Johnny’s eyes were already closed underneath his glasses. Did he really just pass out like that?  
His large chest rose with every breath before the air escaped again through Johnny’s slightly parted lips. It’s there where Playa’s attention came to a halt. He wanted to kiss them. He always did, but the way they lay right before him so teasingly made them all the more tempting to the Saints’ boss. Carefully he lifted up his hand, longing ot touch them, and came very close to doing so before he stopped himself.  
No. He couldn’t. This was wrong.

He sat up and Johnny, asleep or not, did not stop him. Playa cast another glance back at his friend, then he decided he needed to escape the temptation before he did something he would later regret and left the room.

But no matter how hard he tried, the thought of Johnny lying in the room next door, the image of his parted lips waiting to be kissed, kept finding their way into the boss’ mind. Hoping to wash the images and fantasies away, Playa reached for yet another bottle of beer and gulped it down. 

As time passed, the lobby emptied itself and, intoxicated himself, Playa found it increasingly harder to resist the temptation to go check up on Johnny. Eventually he gave in and returned to where he had left his friend. He hadn’t moved at all and for a moment Playa just stood there and silently admired the sleeping man.  
  
“Fuck, Johnny, if you knew…” Playa mumbled to himself and sighed. “What would you do?”  
  
Without thinking, Playa stepped closer towards the bed and his eyes locked on Johnny’s lips once again. Why did they have to look so inviting? His drunk mind found it considerably harder to resist the urge to taste them. Just a peck wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it?  
Johnny was asleep anyway and he could just pretend it had never happened.  
Just a quick peck to put his own mind at ease.  
  
Accepting this agreement with himself, he leaned over his friend until their faces were only inches apart and he could feel Johnny’s breath against his own lips. His heart was pounding inside his chest and part of him feared the sound alone would be enough to wake Johnny.  
The boss waited. Johnny remained the same. Then Playa closed the distance and gently caught Johnny’s lips with his own. 

Their unexpected warmth and softness gave him a surprising rush of comfort and filled him with boldness very dangerous to his previous plan of “just a peck”.  
He shifted, capturing more of the other’s mouth, all while his heart hammered excitedly in his chest and a panicked voice in the back of his mind pleaded with him to stop before Johnny would wake up. The voice was moments away from winning, when Playa almost broke the kiss himself out of surprise. Gat was kissing back.  
  
Gingerly at first, Johnny’s lips moved against his own with awakening determination and it broke what little self-restraint his boss had managed to cling onto until then.  
Knowing he wasn’t going to back off anytime soon, he gave up on leaning over the other man and straddled him instead so that he could kiss his friend more comfortably. The large hand that found its way to the back of Playa’s neck and held him close was all the encouragement he needed.  
  
Playa deepened the kiss, longing for more, longing for this moment to never end and to stay this close to his best friend forever. How long had he wished for something like this? How many nights had he found bitter pleasure, alone or in company, with nothing but Johnny on his mind, only to sober up to the shattering realization that his feelings would never be returned? Countless moments of pain, jealousy, anger and guilt whenever he was asked to offer relationship advice for a partner that wasn’t him, witnessing their kisses, seeing their touches, hearing their plans, …  
People kept calling Aisha the love of his life but Playa hated the thought that she would be a better match for Johnny than... he himself would be. Because of her Johnny was losing himself to drugs now, because she had been too weak to protect herself Johnny was suffering. Johnny deserved better than that. Johnny deserved someone strong, who wouldn’t constantly nag him about lackluster dates or killing people in their living room. Johnny deserved someone better. Someone like _him_.

“Ack-...” 

Playa hadn’t realized that he had trailed down to the side and sunk his teeth into Johnny’s neck. The heavy breaths that followed the small wince of pain told him that his friend did not really mind, however.  
That’s right. _He_ was the one with Gat now. _He_ was the one who could bask in his warmth when Aisha couldn’t and never would be able to again.

While he placed apologizing kisses on the bitten skin, Playa felt Johnny’s hand moving soothingly… encouragingly... over his back. God, how much had he wished for something like this to happen? To feel the gentle side of Johnny’s touch that was reserved for only the very few people he truly cared about?   
  


Playa’s hands moved on their own when they found Johnny’s torso and felt the muscles underneath the fabric of Gat’s shirt. He had seen them before, garments not always withstaining the stain of their gang battles, but he had never dared _touching_ them afraid of allowing him a glimpse into his mind and feelings if he had. But that didn’t matter anymore.  
Curious fingers exploring every bump and bend on Johnny’s chest, he felt himself grow hotter with the enactment of what had thus far been nothing but in fantasy.  
He stopped when Johnny drew in a sharp breath and Playa noticed that he had stroked over a hard nub on his chest. It hadn’t been there when they had started. A strange sensation coiled in the pit of his stomach when he realized that Johnny was getting aroused by this.  
_Fuck._  
  
Playa grabbed the edge of Johnny’s shirt and tried to tug it up. Without much success until Gat sat up to help him and Playa slid lower, suddenly finding himself on Johnny’s lap with a very suspicious bulge pressing up against him. He remembered what Johnny had said during their first encounter - “Then again, I don't look like I have an eight inch cock–” - and felt heat rise to his face. Seems like he hadn’t lied.  
  
  
When he finally pulled the shirt off Johnny’s body he was surprised when his friend did the same and the new sensation of skin-on-skin left him all the more hungry to take it further.  
He kissed the newly exposed skin, then found Johnny’s lips again for an eager kiss. His hands reached down between them to undo the pants below him, one sliding inside to touch the fabric of Johnny’s underwear once they had succeeded. And the warm bulge that lay beneath it.  
A small moan escaped Johnny, barely audible, but it was enough for his boss to throw all patience out the window.

  
He stood back up and tugged off Johnny’s pants, then knelt down before the bed, between the other’s legs and went for his underwear. Playa kissed the hardened cock through the fabric, wanting to prepare both Johnny and himself for what he was about to do, and felt butterflies in his stomach when Johnny gently cupped the back of his head in approval.  
He tugged down the fabric and Johnny’s glory sprung into freedom. He really hadn’t been lying about his size. Playa pushed aside the small sense of intimidation that befell him, and guided the length to his lips instead.  
  


Gat’s fingers curled lightly into his hair when Boss took in the tip of his cock, carefully at first, then with growing confidence. He tasted salty precum as his tongue flicked over the slit, earning another light groan, and found himself overwhelmed with the realization that this was really happening. He was the one making Johnny react that way. Johnny was hard and eager… because of him.  
  
The shaky breaths and the way Gat’s hand carefully led him back closer whenever he would pull back, told him that he wasn’t doing a half-bad job… nevertheless something weighed on Playa’s mind. He wanted Johnny to enjoy this - to show him that his boss was capable and willing to satisfy him - but, if today was his only chance to get this close, he wanted to go all the way.

Johnny was fully erect by the time he pulled back and Playa couldn’t deny the feeling of satisfaction he felt when he was met with a needy and expectant gaze that asked him to go on.

Leaving his best friend waiting, he moved over to the nightstand, knowing the Saints always kept lube and condoms in every room, and removed both from the drawer. He returned to push Gat back down onto the bed and dropped the condom to his side, focusing on preparing himself first. He knew he had to. There was no way Johnny’s length could fit inside him, just like that.  
He removed both pants and underwear, shamelessly revealing his own erection, and went back to straddle his friend. He popped open the bottle of lube, before he squeezed some on it onto his fingers and brought them to his back. Johnny watched him silently, dazed or attentively Playa couldn’t tell, then brought his hands up to caress the naked body above him.  
  
  
Perhaps this kind of situation could have been embarrassing to him, had it happened with anyone other than Gat, but he found the way the man patiently waited while Playa was fingering himself on top of him incredibly /hot/ instead.  
  
“F… Fuck… Johnny…”

Playa grit his teeth, being far less patient with himself than the other man, and tried his best to ready himself fast.  
It hadn’t been a cue, but apparently Gat saw it as that and reached for the condom beside him, being swift to unwrap it and roll it over his own length. Playa both hated and admired the composure with which he did those things, especially when he found himself losing his own rapidly.  
  
Not wanting to wait any longer, he reached behind himself and led the thick shaft to his entrance. It was too big. _Fuck._ He cursed having skipped preparing himself with yet another finger, but it was too late now. He refused to back down again, and tried to push himself down onto it slowly. _Relax._ He told himself. _Relax. Relax. Relax, goddamnit._ It didn’t go in.  
  
  
“...Boss, I don’t think– ARGH!” Playa didn’t want to let Johnny finish. He didn’t want them to stop just because _he_ couldn’t take it, and so he had pushed down once again - to both of their pain.  
  
The pain was unlike anything he had felt before. It felt as though he was being torn from the inside and the sensation was nearly unbearable. But through it all one thought prevailed. It was in. Johnny was inside of him. Only the tip, but it was a first step. And that was all it took for him to find new resolve. He wasn’t going to stop. He had Johnny right where he had wanted him for so long. He was going to make it work, regardless of the initial pain.  
He drew deep breaths to recover and ease into the sensation, before he continued to carefully push further.  
It was easier than the start, though the stretching feeling didn’t get any more pleasant or any less painful. Playa reminded himself that the pain was the price to pay to allow Johnny inside of him. He would keep going.  
  
  
When he felt like he really couldn’t go any further anymore he carefully lifted himself up, and noticed in relief that lowering himself back down wasn’t half as painful as it had been the first time. _Thank god._ He did so again and found himself slowly easing into the motion, allowing Johnny’s length to push deeper into him and finding that pleasure was replacing pain at last.  
  
Johnny, too, seemed relieved and began to roll his hips up in response, his hands at Playa’s hips to guide him. Glad that they had finally reached his point, Playa leant down to kiss his partner, only to be interrupted by a sharp sensation that stole a surprised moan from his lungs.  
Gat drew his hips back, then rolled them back up. The sensation again. Another thrust, another jolt of pleasure. Overwhelming and addictive. Playa straightened back up to let Gat push deeper into him and didn’t care about the pain it brought, overshadowed by the rush that took over.  
  
He rode his best friend, head tilted back as his mind was filled with nothing but the desire for _more_. The heavy breaths and groans underneath him only fuelled the sensation. That, and the grip at his hips that had tightened considerably assured him that Gat, too, was very much into this. Into _him_.

  
“Johnny…!” Playa gasped, feeling that the pressure in his groin was growing and that he wouldn’t last much longer. His hips moved on their own, rocking against Gat’s whose thrusts had grown fast and deep and painful and delicious. 

_No._ He didn’t want this to end. _Yes._ It just felt so good. _No._ He didn’t want this moment to stop. _Yes._ But, _fuck_ , it felt _so good_. _No._ He wanted to stay like this, with Johnny forev–

" _Ahhn...!_ "

Sheer pleasure washed over him when he was pushed over the edge, a loud moan slipping past his lips while he found his release on top of his best friend. He was barely aware that Gat was keeping up his thrusts until he tensed up and didn’t, releasing Playa’s hips and relaxing beneath him. 

  
When he had regained his senses, Boss moved up, almost disappointed when Johnny slipped out of him, and dropped next to him onto the bed. He groggily watched Johnny as he slipped off and tied up the used condom, then got up to toss it into the trash can. Johnny fetched a package of wet-wipes from the drawer that had held the lube and condoms and wiped clean the chest onto which Playa had released himself.

Playa’s eyes followed him, exhaustedly, while he felt drowsiness slowly taking over his consciousness. Watching his best friend, he wondered silently when Johnny would finally get back to bed and if he would maybe kiss him goodnight, when he drifted off to sleep, too soon to find out.

…

When Playa woke up the next day, he found himself tucked in and alone inside the bedroom. Johnny and his clothes were gone, leaving no sign of what had happened the night before. It almost made him wonder if anything had happened at all, or if it had been but yet another intense dream born of his unrequited love for his best friend. Sitting up he realized that it couldn’t have been, judging from the sharp pain at his backside and his lack of clothes.   
He felt heat rise to his face. So they really had done it. He really had slept with Johnny Gat after all this time of hopeless pining. The butterflies in his chest were hushed quickly by a sentiment of dread, however. What if Johnny regretted it? What if, because of what had happened, their friendship had been irreparably damaged?  
Playa had to find out and, despite the excruciating pain, pushed himself off the bed to get dressed and look for his best friend.

The old hotel was empty, except for the few gang members who hadn’t made it home the night before. There was no sign of Johnny, however, and the other members, too, only knew he had left but not where to.   
Playa felt a weight inside his chest that dulled the joy he had felt before. Johnny didn’t usually leave without telling him where he was going.   
  


The Saints’ boss stepped outside and dialed Johnny’s number, an uneasy feeling slipping into his mind. One ring. Two. Three. Four. One more and he would reach the voicemail. Fi–

“What’s up?” It almost took Playa by surprise that Johnny had answered after all, and it took him a moment to sort his thoughts. He went for the first thing that came to mind.

“Where are you?” There was a tiny pause before Johnny’s answer and suddenly Playa knew that he would not like what he was about to hear.

“The graveyard.”

“When are you coming back?”

“Not sure yet. Soon, probably. Why? You need anything?”

“Nah, it’s fine. See ya.” 

Playa hung up before his voice would show any of the anger and hurt that were bubbling up inside him, and turned to head back inside. For one moment he had felt a glimmer of hope and joy. Now he cursed himself for having been so foolish.

“Boss, everything alr–”

“Gear up, we’re going patrolling.” He ordered into the room and went to the armory to retrieve some weapons himself. He needed to get his mind off things, off Gat, and all the feelings he foolishly had allowed himself to feel again.

“Time to kill some sons of bitches.”

…

At the other end of town, Johnny lowered his phone, eyes staring down at the gravestone before him. He remained silent for a while as he tried to sort out his thoughts. It wasn’t too often that he took that kind of approach, but he knew this wasn’t something he could just solve with guns and explosions. God, he wished it was.   
Eventually, he breathed out a sigh and pocketed his phone. Something told him he should return and check on his boss.

“I’m sorry, Eesh.” 

He laid down the yellow bouquet of daffodils onto his late girlfriend’s grave and stepped back to leave.

“I hope you understand.”

...

**Author's Note:**

> Daffodil - friendship, hope, a new beginning


End file.
